


the art of seduction

by lovinglyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglyeol/pseuds/lovinglyeol
Summary: undressing an everyday occurrence. most men and women do it mindlessly — automatic motions that accomplish an end result. but if done correctly, stripping can be the ultimate foreplay, a sexual seduction that can wipe clear any rational thoughts and leave a person totally and utterly at your mercy. baekhyun mastered the art.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 59





	the art of seduction

**Author's Note:**

> an alternate universe of my camboy sns au, i guess?

baekhyun kneels on the bed and trails his fingers over his skin—light, and teasing caresses designed to heighten his senses and stimulate his body. he exhales slow, trembling breaths as his hands travel near sensitive areas, the dip in his neckline, the lace over his chest. baekhyun keeps his eyes down, subservient to the person on the screen, and wait for the command. one always comes. 

"take off your top. slowly." a voice deep and thick.

baekhyun complies, lifting his eyes and biting his bottom lip gently, his tongue quickly darting out, and hear the man's gasps in response.

baekhyun runs his hands down his neck, grazing the top of his collarbone and dipping under the silk of his lingerie. he slides down one strap, then two, the silk bunching over his chest, the fabric clinging to his nipples. then baekhyun raise to his knees, and crossing his arms, sliding the fabric higher, letting it reveal inch by slow inch until in unveils the curve of his waist, dip of throat, and the pout of his pink lips.

"good." the viewer groans. "very good. i like you, hyunnie." 

hyunnie. not baekhyun's real name. the man thinks he knows baekhyun, they all think they know the latter. after all, they've seen baekhyun's sns accounts, seen the photoshopped photos, that construct his manufactured life. they believe what they see, because they want to believe, like baekhyun wants to believe. 

baekhyun turns to the wall and stands, dragging his expensive thong down his toned hips, bending over and exposing his most private area to the viewer's hungry eyes.

the embroidered lace slides the rest of the way down his legs and drops around his ankles, he's naked now and he slides down to lay on his side in front of the screen, propped up on one elbow, the viewer's eyes hungrily feasting on baekhyun's body. 

the lights bright and hot, illuminate baekhyun's bare skin, causing it to glow.

the man speaks, the arousal present in his voice, in the slight thickening of his accent. "touch yourself, just your fingers. i want to see you come." 

he wants baekhyun's fingers, a seductive performance of gasps, and a slick of foreplay. eventually, fingers won't be enough. the next visit he'll want more, something bigger, deeper — baekhyun's moans to be louder, orgasm stronger. there will be no secrets anymore, no boundaries, no requests, he won't be comfortable giving. at this moment baekhyun is his, to do with as he pleases. and right now, he wants fingers.

baekhyun angles his body so that the man can see his parted legs, his completely bare cock dripping wet, twitching sideways with experienced movements. baekhyun dips one finger, then two, inside of him, moving them in and out, with slow seductive strokes on his cock, his eyes closed, head titled back. 

baekhyun hears the man's gasps, the rustle of clothing, a zipper, and a moan as his hands finds his cock. deep unintelligible words, of groans and loud cursing. 

baekhyun increases the speed of his fingers, then pause, spreading his lips and exposing the sensitive bud that holds the power over his ecstasy. he moans softly, a breathy sigh that speaks of want and need, spreading wetness over his swollen hole, the change in pace causing a groan from the man. 

"hyunnie." the man whispers baekhyun's name, longing and need — filling every syllable. "please, i need to see you come."

baekhyun opens his eyes, staring forward into the bright lights, with a thin shin of moisture on his skin. he bites his bottom lip, widening his eyes when his fingers again plunge into his core, quick, fast darts of movement while touching his hard swollen cock. skin to skin; every thrust placing the heel of his hand over his rim, with a delicious friction, that moves him in the general direction of an orgasm. 

baekhyun's used to this. an actual orgasm is an occasional occurrence, one that his tortured body spits out in exhausted exasperation, one of those 'here take it!' gifts. but for the most part, baekhyun is severely oversexed, and his body, his cock, his hole, has grown immune to stimulation. but the man watching baekhyun right now doesn't know that, all he knows is that ten minutes after the latter's fingers make their first stroke on his hard cock and dips a finger into the tight hole of his sanctum, his back arches, eye close, and his full body, toe-curling, best-orgasm-of-his-life. baekhyun shudders, he gasps; he owns the shit out of that fake orgasm, as he always do. 

the man groans at baekhyun's climax, his hand creating slick sounds at an impossible speed, and a strangled sound meets the smaller's ears, a shuddering moan that disappears into thick gasps. 

then pure silence. no breaths, no fabric rustling, no stated sighs. an electronic beep sounds, a tone that baekhyun heard a thousand times. he stretches, grabs his lingerie, and roll over, hop off bed, then walk carefully across the soft carpet tiptoeing until he reaches his computer's keyboard. he presses a key, ending their session. 

the lights go out.


End file.
